Random Statement
by E. C. R. Potter
Summary: While visiting Loch Ness, Harry says a random statement to Hermione that will change their lives.


************************  
  
Random Statement  
  
E. C. R. Potter  
  
************************  
  
Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to J. K. Rowling: Even the kelpie in Lock Ness.  
  
************************  
  
It was a beautiful day in Scotland: the sun was shining brightly over Lock Ness, its waters glistening in sunlight. Harry Potter was sitting on a grassy ledge near the shore and was glancing out toward the waters, hoping to catch a view of the world famous kelpie that inhabited the lake. Seeing nothing, he turned next him to see a sight that was always much more breathtaking than a monster kelpie in a lake.  
  
Hermione Granger, his best friend for the past 13 years and girlfriend of the past 3, was sitting right next to him, her face buried in a muggle book on the kelpie in the Lock, whom muggles had long mistaken as a prehistoric monster.  
  
Harry sighed happily as he studied Hermione's form. Her beautiful oval face was framed by long golden brown curls. Her sweet chocolate brown eyes were engrossed in the words in front of her, absorbing the knowledge she so craved. Sure she was physically attractive, but for Harry, it was what was in her heart that truly made her beautiful in his eyes. Hermione was the one person who had stuck by him all the way through Harry's fued with Voldemort. She was loving, caring, and still had an urge to take control, though she wasn't as bossy as she was in her childhood days.  
  
'How could I have been so lucky?' thought Harry. He truly loved both the girl he had known and the woman she had become.  
  
Hermione, sensing Harry's eyes on her, looked up into. "Harry, what are you staring at?" she asked though she already knew.  
  
"I'm just admiring the view," said Harry with a large grin. Hermione felt a blush settle on her cheeks as she smiled.  
  
"Oh Really?" she asked, sounding smug.  
  
"You bet," said Harry. "I'm just admiring the beauty of what's before me."  
  
Hermione felt her insides melt. She felt herself drowning into his beautiful pools of emerald that shown behind his glasses. And she always thought his still messy raven hair was quite appealing. "Well if you want to know, I've got a beautiful view for myself as well."  
  
Harry grinned. Hermione put her book aside and seated herself into Harry's lap. She sighed happily, closed her eyes, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Harry started stroking her golden brown hair. As far as Hermione was concerned, there was no place she was more meant to be than in Harry's lap right there.  
  
"I love you," said Harry as he gently continued stroking her hair.  
  
Hermione sighed feeling content. "I love you too," she mumbled as she started to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Marry me," said Harry.  
  
Hermione's head sprang off of his shoulder, her eyes wide in surprise. "What?"  
  
"Marry me," said Harry. "Marry me so that we can grow old together. So that we can have spats about small trivial things. So I can be the one who squeezes your hand when you bring our children out into the world. So that we can feel proud when are children go off to Hogwarts, or when they ace their O.W.L.s or win the Quidditch Cup. So that we can show the world just how much we love each other. Marry me, Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione felt her heart beat quicken. It was such a random statement that she had caught by surprise. She had always dreamed of becoming Mrs. Hermione Potter, and when they had finally got together, she had known that it was going to be a reality some day. But she had always assumed it was going to be in some distant future. Instead, it had come on today, and in a completely unexpected way.  
  
Harry noticed that Hermione was simply staring at him and saying nothing. 'Oh no, she's going to say "no"!' he thought. 'Dammit! Why did I have to say such a random statement?' He started to curse himself.  
  
Hermione smiled and tears started rolling out of her eyes. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Harry started kissing her back and they simply kissed each other as passionately as they could show. Finally, lack of oxygen forced them to reluctantly part.  
  
"Does that mean yes?" said Harry with a large grin on his face.  
  
"What do you think?" said Hermione smiling. They both pulled each other into another fierce kiss. At that moment, they would've probably cared less if the kelpie of Lock Ness had suddenly come up and danced the fox trot as they were completely engrossed in each other.  
  
************************  
  
FIN  
  
************************  
  
A/N Well, I'm hoping that you like this story. I sure hope it has caught your interest. I am informing you my readers that my website is almost ready to be uploaded on the web. Also, if you wait around a few days, I will upload the third installment of "The Mage Knights" series, "The Crystal of Tempest". So hang on to your seat belts and enjoy the ride. 


End file.
